


天使秋/秋天使短篇

by YENSI



Category: Chainsaw Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YENSI/pseuds/YENSI
Summary: 短篇，微搞笑
Relationships: Aki Hayakawa/Angel Devil
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不想讀書的產物( ^ω^)

"拿去。"秋把手帕替給天使，讓他擦去臉邊的血痕。  
"謝謝。唉，不想工作。秋，請我吃冰淇淋好嗎?"  
"你不是才剛喝完血?"  
"所以才要吃冰淇淋。"天使用責備的眼神看向他。  
"我這輩子沒聽過這種邏輯。"  
"最好，你不是和電次帕瓦住一起?"  
"好吧，你要什麼口味?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短篇，隨手寫出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想讀書的產物part2

"我想喝你的血，秋。"  
沾滿血的天使小聲的說。  
"不要，有提供血袋。"  
"你很小氣欸，難怪沒有朋友。"  
"我只要能殺死鎗惡魔，有沒有朋友沒關係。"  
"難怪沒人要跟你搭檔..."天使在他後面幽幽的說。  
"......"  
"你不是就是我的搭檔?"  
"哪有~是瑪奇瑪要求的，因為他說秋君沒有朋友很可憐..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有點小承重，想到姬野所寫出來的

"秋，你的前搭檔是怎麼樣的人。"天使微仰著問他。天使惡魔常常對秋拋出一些奇怪的問題，秋倒是習慣了，但這次令他有點措手不及。  
"一個教我吸煙的人。"秋吐出一口煙後說道。  
"對你而言特別嗎?"  
"....特別吧。"  
"每個死掉的搭檔都對你很特別嗎?"走在前頭的天使回頭看著他。  
"為什麼這樣問?"  
"因為人類好像對於死去的事物特別堅持。"  
看著天使好奇的眼神，秋反而不知道如何回答。  
"....."  
"我有特別到死去了你會為我哭泣嗎?"天使沒有停下腳步也沒有回頭輕輕的問。  
這句熟悉又痛心的話的話把秋拉到不久之前的回憶裡。  
"看!有一家甜點店。"天使的話打斷他的思緒，秋當然知道等下他的錢包又會少了不少錢。但是....看著他的背影，特別嗎?...，也許天使真的有那麼一點特別。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姬野:我死掉後希望你能為我哭泣
> 
> 然後我就哭爆了(Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小短篇，日常好笑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡秋天使/天使秋

"秋。"天使拉拉秋的衣擺。  
"冰淇淋吃完了。"  
"所以.....?"秋看起來不太高興的轉頭看著天使惡魔，不過他不管何時看起來都不開心，天使心想。  
"再買一個好嗎?"  
"你答應今天好好工作。"  
"唉~好吧..."天使誇張的嘆了一口氣。  
"誠實說，你到底把我當什麼?"秋問。  
"當然是會敲詐人的免費食物供應商啊。"天使兩手一攤的說。  
秋付錢的手停在半空中，用複雜的眼神看著他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直很好奇惡魔有沒有薪水領(´・ω・`)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇  
> P.S.其實各篇都沒有關聯

"不然我...送你一根羽毛?"接過冰淇淋的天使說。  
"我要你的羽毛做什麼?"  
"放心，不會吸走壽命。"  
"用來換這隻冰淇淋的。"  
天使用空的那隻手順了順身後的翅膀，幾次後，指縫間多出了一根羽毛。  
"吶，送你。"天使交給他，愉快的向前走去。  
"....."秋無言的接過那根潔白的羽毛，細細的在光下看，羽毛跟一般的無二異，但...  
"算了，這樣也不錯。"秋輕聲低喃，將羽毛放進胸前的口袋裡，跟上天使。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直很想送羽毛


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使視角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之後有秋視角

"唉，秋好慢。"天使惡魔倚靠在欄杆上自言自語的說，秋慣例性的去向上級報告，為什麼要一直做這種無聊的事呢?算了，反正幸好我不用做這種事，天使惡魔打了一個哈欠。這上面的風景蠻漂亮的，藍色的天空加上一如往常的灰色城市，在頂樓等秋果然是對的，他煩躁的抓抓頭，風不斷的吹，不斷撥亂他亂翹的頭髮，唉，看來下去好了，正要轉身，一隻手撫上他的頭。  
"喂!找死嗎?"天使用力的把那隻手撥開，這已經是一種反射動作了。  
"對..對不起。"秋縮回手，支支吾吾的說。  
天使這時已轉身過來，用憤怒的眼神看著他，  
秋被看得很不好意思，但默默的舉起雙手，天使看到了，秋戴著手套。  
"為...為什麼?"天使惡魔原本是要問為什麼要為他那麼做，但說不出口。  
"因為搭檔這樣比較方便。"秋看向旁邊。  
"走吧。"天使在他身後愣了幾秒，笨蛋，他心想，但不自覺的露出了微笑，他跟上秋的腳步。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秋視角

又要去報告了，真麻煩，不過幸好高層沒有找麻煩，唉。秋大步的走向屋頂，打開門，他看向天使惡魔的背影，亂亂的頭髮隨著風亂飛，秋愣住了，他手猶豫的伸向口袋裡的手套，不知道天使會露出怎樣的反應.....秋早就考慮很久了，微風迎上他的臉頰，也許今天.....可以?  
他戴上了手套，向前走去，做了他一直很想做的事，秋輕輕的撫上了天使的頭。  
"喂!找死嗎?"天使用力的把他的手撥開，用憤怒的眼神瞪他。  
"對...對不起。"秋心裡非常慌張，他差點忘了天使的禁忌。  
他伸出手，給天使看他的手套。  
"為...為什麼?"受寵若驚的表情一閃而過，接下來是複雜的表情，不過秋並沒有漏看。  
"因為搭檔這樣比較方便"秋緊張的開口，天使不會怎樣吧?  
"走吧。"秋轉身離開，隱藏著自己慌張的心情，但默默的露出了一抹微笑。


End file.
